


Drunk With Love

by Dreamin



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anthony is 31, Christmas, Drunk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Penelope is 20, Secret Relationship, Significant Age Gap, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Penelope was just his younger sister's best friend until a drunken one night stand convinced Anthony there could be something more between them.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington
Comments: 263
Kudos: 385





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Anthony cursed his luck as he stood in the queue, waiting to get to the bar. He was in the ballroom of a luxury hotel, enduring yet another high society auction for charity. _Why is always me going to these things_? A voice in his head sounding exactly like his mother said, _Because you’re the head of the family, Anthony._

He groaned quietly. Ever since his father’s death five years before, he’d been the head of the Bridgerton family. Titled (though that didn’t mean much these days) and rich (that always meant something), the family used its influence to help various charities and had done so long before the royal family. The past few years, his younger brother Benedict had donated his artworks to charity auctions like this one.

_Benedict should be the one here, talking up his works and driving up the bids. But no, he’s off with Genevieve to Paris for “inspiration,” again. Or Daphne and Simon, if someone could convince them that actually no, honeymoons aren’t six months long. Colin’s still “finding himself” in Greece. At least he’s putting his classical studies to good use. Eloise is, of course, still at uni. Let’s hope that the journalism program is the one she’ll finally stick with. Francesca’s spending her gap year giving piano lessons in Bath. She’s one sibling I don’t have to worry about. Greg and Hyacinth would take my place, I’m sure, but they’re too young._

_At least the view is nice,_ Anthony thought, smirking, as he ogled the curvy strawberry blonde just in front of him in the queue. _After so many models and starlets, a woman with actual curves would be a pleasant change of pace._ Her long hair was pulled into a high, curled ponytail that bounced slightly each time she took a step forward. He couldn’t help wondering what running his fingers through it would feel like. _Not to mention pulling on it as I take her from behind._ Her black cocktail dress was either genuine 1950s vintage or a very good replica, but all he could think about was how good it would look on his bedroom floor.

By the time she had reached the front of the queue, he was imagining them shagging all over his bachelor flat and he hadn’t even seen her face. After the bartender gave her the glass of red wine she ordered, she stepped off to the side and he was finally able to see her face.

Anthony’s jaw dropped. “Penelope?”

His younger sister’s best friend turned to him and smiled happily. “Anthony! What are you doing here?”

“Holding up the queue,” muttered the man behind him.

Anthony quickly ordered a glass of red wine then moved to join her after the bartender handed it to him. “I’m representing the family. What are you doing here? I thought you were at uni with Eloise.”

“Oh, um, since tonight’s proceeds are going to a scholarship program, the student paper wanted to cover it. They sent me since I’m from this world, more or less.” Her father, a baron, had more debts than assets but her family was still considered respectable. Penelope’s smile turned shy. “You’re wholly in it, of course.”

He chuckled then took a sip of his wine. “Reluctantly.”

“Aren’t you London’s most eligible bachelor?”

Anthony felt the back of his neck grow warm. “One of several, I’m sure.” He grinned. “But look at you! I almost didn’t recognize you.”

Penelope blushed brightly. “Eloise and I found it in a thrift shop.” She took a large sip of her wine.

“You look incredible.”

Her shy smile was back. “Thank you. You look really handsome. I love the beard.”

He self-consciously brought a hand up to his jaw. The short beard was new. His mother hated it but he was still making his mind up about it. “You really think so?” He took another sip of his wine.

“Mmm-hmm, makes you look, I don’t know, dangerous.”

_Is that so?_ He grinned. “Sexy?”

Penelope blushed brighter. “You, um, didn’t need the beard for that.” She sipped her wine again.

Anthony’s grin widened. “I already cut the charity a substantial cheque. Do you have enough information for your article?”

She nodded. “I can get the final donation numbers in the morning.”

He finished his wine then set his glass on a passing waiter’s empty tray. “Then let’s go somewhere with actual food instead of appetizers.” He held out his arm. “Shall we?”

Penelope quickly drank the rest of her wine then grinned at him as she took his arm. “We shall, my lord.”


	2. Chapter 2

After getting takeaway fish and chips, Anthony suggested they go to his flat since it was closer. Penelope had never been there but she didn’t see a problem with it.

_It’s not like he wants to get into my knickers. He prefers actresses, like Siena. Yes, they broke up months ago, but there’s no way he’s interested in me. He’s just being friendly._

The Jaguar’s smooth ride was lulling her to sleep. _Of course, that might also be the wine. I’m such a lightweight._ She looked over at him and couldn’t help once more admiring how good he looked. _Why is he still single? He could have any woman just by smiling at them. Maybe I should write a column about it? No, I promised myself I wouldn’t write about people I know personally._ Penelope’s gossip site, LadyWhistledown.com, was becoming more popular by the day and while she didn’t hesitate to poke pins into most overinflated egos, some people were off-limits.

It was pouring by the time they reached Anthony’s building, so they had to make a mad dash to the front steps. Both of them were laughing as they entered the front doors. One elevator ride later, Anthony was letting her into his flat. The ultra-modern décor didn’t surprise Penelope, though she privately wondered where he’d go if he just wanted to curl up and take a nap.

Anthony took off his raincoat then helped her with her coat. If she shivered when his hands brushed hers, that was just because he had cold hands. _Right?_ Penelope only had a moment to admire the look of Anthony in his tux before he carried the greasy bag of food into the kitchen and she followed him.

He smiled at her. “Plates are in the cabinet on the left, glasses in the one on the right, there’s an unopened bottle of white wine in the refrigerator. Do you mind if I change out of this?”

She smirked. “And leave me in this dress?” At his raised eyebrow, she laughed and added, “I’m kidding. Go on, I’ll be fine.”

Anthony grinned then kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room. Penelope stared at where he’d been for several heartbeats before shaking her head and getting the food ready.

_He’s just being nice, he didn’t mean anything by that._ She had everything on plates and the wine poured by the time he came back into the room in blue jeans and a grey henley, a navy silk dressing gown over one arm.

Anthony smiled sheepishly. “It’s not much but it’s better than having to eat in that dress.”

_God, he’s adorable._ She grinned at him. “I’ll take it. Everything here is ready to go.”

“Great, I’ll take it out there while you get changed.” He handed her the dressing gown. “Bathroom’s down the hall, third door on the left.”

“Thanks.” Penelope left the kitchen and went down the hall to the guest bathroom, which was at least as big as her whole flat. She took the dress off and hung it on a padded hanger she suspected he’d placed there just for her. After a moment’s hesitation, she took off her strapless bra as well since it had stopped being anywhere near comfortable over an hour before. Leaving on her black lace panties, she then slipped the dressing gown on. The sleeves were too long but they were easy enough to fix with a quick roll-up. She couldn’t do much with the too-long hem so she left it and prayed she wouldn’t trip on it.

One look in the mirror made her sigh quietly. _Yeah, he’s definitely not interested in me. He likes skinny brunettes, not chubby gingers._ She let her hair down and pocketed the ponytail holder and pins. After a quick search, she found Anthony in the sitting room, the food and glasses arranged on the coffee table, and he was flipping through Netflix on the widescreen TV.

“Find anything worth watching?” she asked with a smile as she entered the room.

Anthony turned to her and stared at her for a heartbeat before smiling a bit. “How do you feel about historical dramas?”

“Love ‘em,” she said, grinning, as she sat down on the couch.

“Good.” He started one then sat down next to her and picked up one of the wineglasses. “To charity.”

She picked up the other. “To charity.” She tapped her glass against his then took a sip. “Ooo, this is nice.”

Anthony grinned. “Nothing but the best for my guests.”

They started eating. Penelope found herself focusing on her host instead of the show, then she shook her head a bit.

_I just got over Colin, I can’t go falling for one of my best friend’s other brothers, no matter how hot he is._


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, so what’s your favorite childhood memory?” his utterly charming dinner guest asked. They had given up on Netflix and were sharing stories over the bottle of wine.

Anthony stole the final chip off her plate, grinning. “Picture me, Benedict, and Colin as young kids. Daphne was a toddler but she slept through the whole thing so she doesn’t count. The others weren’t even a dimple in my mother’s cheek or a twinkle in my father’s eye, as they say.”

Penelope grinned back as she sipped her wine. “Go on, I just know this is going to be good.”

He chuckled. “It’s Christmas Eve. The three of us boys each had our own room but we decided that for that night, we’d all sleep in one of the guest rooms so we could all wake up at the same time Christmas morning.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You overslept.”

“I’m sure my parents would’ve preferred that,” he said, chuckling, “but what actually happened was that something woke Benedict and Colin at three in the morning.”

“Did they even sleep at all?” she asked, grinning.

Anthony grinned back, amused by the memory. “They did, but Benedict and Colin have always been light sleepers. Anyway, they woke me up and said that they were going downstairs, utterly convinced that Santa had already come and gone. I took one look at the clock, told them they were mad, then tried to go back to sleep.”

“Then what happened?”

“They decided to go ahead with it anyway. They got halfway down the main stairs when our father caught them and sent them back upstairs.”

“They woke him up?” she asked, wincing in sympathy.

Anthony chuckled. “If only. Mum and Dad were still wrapping presents and assembling the big gifts. My brothers nearly ruined Santa for all three of us.”

“Oh no,” Penelope murmured, grinning in amused horror. “Of course, you were a perfect angel.”

“Naturally.” He took another sip of his wine. “After that, no one was allowed to get up Christmas morning until Mum and Dad woke us up.”

“Right. And if I were to ask Benedict or Colin about this story?”

Anthony smirked. “They’d tell you the same thing, complete with whoever’s telling the story being the one who stayed in bed.”

“Uh huh.” She sipped her wine. “I should ask your mother for the truth.”

He felt his cheeks warm at that. “I’m sure she doesn’t remember the details, it was over twenty years ago, after all.”

“Oh, I bet she remembers more than you think she does,” she said, smirking, then she finished her glass. “I should probably slow down, I have to go home at some point.”

“Stay,” he said, more softly than he intended. “You can stay in the guestroom.”

Penelope shook her head. “I don’t want to take advantage of your hospitality.”

Anthony smirked. “Pen, you can take advantage of me all you want.”

She eyed him speculatively for a moment then smirked. “You, Anthony Bridgerton, have had entirely too much to drink if you’re hitting on me.” She stood up on only slightly wobbly legs. “I should get some water.”

He stood up on legs just as wobbly. “Allow me.”

Penelope smiled a bit. “I’m a big girl, Anthony – I can do it myself.” She took a step towards the door but her foot caught on the robe and she started to fall.

Anthony caught her but his foot also caught on the robe and they both fell onto the couch, him on top of her. They gazed at each other wide-eyed for several heartbeats before he scrambled to his feet.

“Sorry,” he muttered, trying to look anywhere but at her, though he couldn’t help noticing that in the commotion, the robe had loosened and he could see a great deal more of her skin than she probably intended.

She got up on her elbows, one eyebrow raised. “Sorry that we tripped, sorry that you landed on me, or sorry that we almost kissed?”

His brain grounded to a halt at that. “Sorry?”

Penelope rolled her eyes then she got up, the robe showing even more skin before she quickly adjusted it then she turned to him. “I was about to kiss you. But maybe it’s better that we didn’t-”

Instead of letting her finish, Anthony pulled Penelope into his arms and kissed her deeply, a kiss she returned once she got over her shock. When they came up for air, he grinned at her. “So, about the guestroom-”

“I’d prefer your room, if you don’t mind,” she murmured as she left little kisses on his neck.

Anthony shivered. “And where to you want me?” he murmured.

Penelope grinned. “Not far.”

He grinned back and was about to pick her up when she stopped him. “No, don’t!”

“Why not?” he asked, utterly confused.

She blushed brightly, ashamed. “The last guy who tried dropped me.”

He smiled gently. “You must not have heard that I’m always in the gym. I wouldn’t try to pick you up if I wasn’t confident I could do it.”

Penelope bit her full lower lip, something he wanted to do himself, then she nodded. He picked her up in a bridal carry and she wrapped her arms around his neck, squealing in delight.

“You did it!” she said, beaming at him.

Anthony chuckled as he carried her out of the room. “That’s not all I’m going to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas morning story really happened to me and my brothers. (I was the one who stayed in bed.)


	4. Chapter 4

Penelope didn’t know if it was the wine or Anthony that made her feel so sexy and free, but she was going to enjoy the feeling as long as it lasted. _We’re both tipsy, if not fully drunk, and this is just for a night. I can pretend to be confident and sensuous for a night._

He carried her into his bedroom and before he had even set her on her feet, they were kissing hungrily. To Penelope, it felt like they’d both been reduced to just mouths and hands and she had no complaints. Anthony fumbled with the sash on her borrowed robe just as she fumbled with getting his shirt off. When it became necessary to breathe again, he took advantage of the break in kissing by taking off his shirt just as she slipped the robe off.

Her cheeks warmed as he took in the sight of her wearing nothing but black lace panties. Just as she was going to scream from the tension of not knowing what he thought, Anthony blurted, “God, we should’ve done this _ages_ ago.”

Penelope stared at him. “Um, what?” _Of all the things I thought he’d say, that wasn’t even on the list._

He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her. “I always knew you were sweet but if I had realized you were this hot, I would’ve asked you out sooner.”

_But he didn’t ask you out this time,_ a voice in her head that sounded like her bitchy oldest sister Prudence said. _He’s just taking advantage of the situation._ _He doesn’t want_ you, _just your cunt._

She shoved the voice aside. _I don’t care, it’s been too long since something other than my vibrator got me off, and Anthony’s just … beyond sexy. If he’s using me for just my cunt, well, I’m using him for his cock. And his mouth. And his hands. And those eyes…_

_Oh, who am I kidding? I don’t just want a shag, I want to be important to somebody, if only for a night. Speaking of which…_ “This is just for tonight, right?”

“Is that what you want?” he asked quietly. The hurt in his eyes was hard to ignore but she tried.

“I think it would be best. Us dating would be too complicated.”

“And you don’t like complicated?”

“I’m okay with it, you’re the one who doesn’t like complicated.”

“I could always change my mind,” he murmured before pulling her flush against him and kissing her again.

Penelope moaned into his mouth as her breasts pressed against his bare chest. _It’s the wine talking but damn, I like what it’s saying._ She fumbled with the button and zip on his jeans but once they were opened, she slipped her hand inside and found, much to her delight, that Anthony, Viscount Bridgerton liked to go commando.

Penelope gently freed his impressively large and fully hard cock from its confines then looked up at him. Never had she seen him look so … hungry.

“I need you to touch me, Penelope,” he whispered roughly. “Please.”

“Like this?” she murmured teasingly as she brought both hands up to caress his face.

“Penelope,” he growled.

“Oh, you mean like this?” She slowly ran her hands down his chest, one finger lazily tracing the trail of dark hair from his navel to just before it ended above his straining cock.

He groaned in frustration. “Are you trying to kill me, Pen?”

Penelope smirked. “Anthony, if I were trying to kill you, you’d know it.”

“Is that so?” he asked, one eyebrow raised.

_Don’t be cocky when I’m the one with the upper hand_ , she thought wickedly before wrapping her small hand around his shaft. Her surprise over her index finger and thumb not meeting was something she tried hard to keep off her face. She looked up to see his face as she started to stroke him.

Anthony let out a shuddering breath, his eyes closing and his mouth open. She took advantage of that and kissed him. He held her hips, moaning into her mouth, his eyes shooting open to stare at her when she pulled back.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, his hands moving to grab her bum.

Penelope grinned wickedly as she knelt in front of him. “Oh, just thinking of adding homicide to my criminal record.”

His resulting groan was music to her ears.


	5. Chapter 5

Anthony’s mind ground to a halt as soon as Penelope wrapped her full red lips around his cock. He had to close his eyes to keep from being overstimulated – the sight of her on her knees in front of him in addition to the pleasure she was giving him was too much. Until that night, he never truly appreciated how utterly gorgeous Penelope Featherington was and he planned to spend the night making up for his oversight.

 _But there’s more to her than just her looks,_ his conscience reminded him. _Don’t forget about her brain and personality while you’re worshipping her body._

Penelope chose that moment to do something _amazing_ with her tongue and coherent thought simply wasn’t possible. His hands buried themselves in her hair but he didn’t try to hold her head in place, he simply needed an anchor. By the time he was about to come, he was ready to give her anything she asked for.

“Pen … God … I’m going to-” He tried to warn her but she just looked up at him and winked. Winked! _Oh God, I think I’m in love…_ Then he came so hard he saw stars as he gasped out her name.

When he came back to his senses, she was grinning up at him. “What’s the verdict, Your Honor?”

Anthony chuckled. “Guilty of one count of homicide.” He flopped on his back onto the bed, groaning. “I’m dead but what a way to go.”

Penelope giggled as she stood up and he watched her approach the bed. “Did anyone ever tell you you’re…” She trailed off, biting her lower lip.

He got up on his elbows, smirking. “Hot? Sexy? Handsome?”

“Perfect.” Her cheeks were pink and he thought she never looked lovelier.

Anthony got out of bed then gently took her into his arms, murmuring, “You’re pretty damn near perfect too, Penelope. Colin is an idiot.”

She groaned quietly. “God, don’t bring him up…” Then she stared at him. “Wait, you _knew_?”

He grinned. “That you had a crush on him? Pen, the whole family knew.” At her embarrassed groan, he added, “We thought it was sweet and we just assumed he’d open his eyes eventually, but my brother is obviously blind when it comes to what matters.” Anthony lowered his head to murmur, “I have to thank him, though.”

Penelope looked up at him, surprised. “Why?”

“His loss is my gain.” He grinned playfully. “Now, Miss Featherington, are you going to get on the bed or do I have to put you there?”

She rolled her eyes playfully, her hands going to the waistband of her panties.

Anthony stilled her hands, murmuring, “I want to take those off myself.”

She shrugged. “Okay, if that’s what you want.” She got into bed and he knew she liked the expensive Egyptian cotton sheets when she let out a dreamy sigh. “Oh God, this is Heaven.”

He chuckled as he took off his jeans then got into bed beside her. “Now you know why I never want to get out of bed before noon.”

Penelope grinned at him. “I thought it was because you’re always out until three in the morning.”

Anthony grinned back. “That too.” He kissed her deeply then murmured, “Now it’s my turn to take you apart.”

She blushed brightly. “Um, it’s okay, I’m wet enough already, you don’t have to.”

His grin widened. “Believe me, I want to.”

“Guys don’t like-”

“I fully intend to raise your standards, Penelope.”

She smiled at that. “You already have. Um, go ahead.”

Anthony grinned. “Thank you. Now just relax, sweetheart.” He hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs, loving how wet the black lace was. He tossed them onto the floor then moved between her spread legs.

 _I may be perfect but she’s sublime._ Her pretty pink flesh was glistening with moisture and her swollen clit was just too tempting to resist. Anthony lowered his head and the moment his lips made contact, she was gasping his name. He chuckled against her flesh then raised his head to grin at her. “I’m just getting started.”

Penelope lifted her head to stare at him then it fell back against the pillow. “I think you’re the one who’s going to commit homicide now.”

His grin widened. “No, this one falls under idol worship.” He went back to pleasuring her, her little sounds (and not so little ones when he did something just right) like music to his ears. She was so responsive that in no time at all, he had her shouting his name as she came apart, thanks to his fingers and tongue. Anthony sucked his fingers clean then lifted his head to grin at her wickedly.

She was still trying to catch her breath but she managed to smile at him weakly. “Oh God… How in the hell are you still single?”

Laughter felt almost as good as an orgasm, he decided.


	6. Chapter 6

Anthony moved to lay beside Penelope, pulling up the bedclothes to cover them since the room was getting chilly. The white, gold, and black velvet comforter was soft and warm, but nothing compared to the warmth radiating off his body.

“Sorry,” he murmured, “the heat goes down at night.”

“All the more reason to get close,” she murmured.

Anthony gently pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly, slowly, as if he had all the time in the world and wasn’t sporting a massive hard-on. Penelope wasn’t complaining about the attention, it felt so good to be in his arms and receiving his kisses. She returned them in equal measure, her hands roaming the smooth skin of his back. His cock pressed against her hip but if Anthony was happy to ignore it for the moment, then so was she.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, lowering his head to kiss her neck. “I could kiss you all day. When I saw you in the queue at the bar, before I knew it was you, I kept thinking about all the things I wanted to do with you.” He lifted his head to grin at her. “Let’s just say the list is extensive and explicit.”

She knew his words were supposed to be encouraging but they weren’t hitting her that way. “And after you knew it was me?” she asked quietly.

“We’re here, aren’t we?” he murmured, smiling a bit, his eyes dancing. “Naked in my bed, both incredibly aroused.” His smile softened. “I’d be inside you already but I wanted to get you used to the idea of being with me first. There’s no need to rush this.”

Penelope blinked away sudden tears then smiled weakly. “Are you always this sweet in bed?”

“To be honest, no, but you bring it out in me.” He turned to get a condom packet out of his nightstand drawer then turned to her, grinning. “Care to do the honors?”

She grinned back as she took the packet from his hand and carefully tore it open then slowly and pushed back the comforter and sheet before teasingly slid the condom onto his cock.

He groaned quietly. “I’ll have to remember how much of a tease you are next time.”

Penelope knew in her heart there wouldn’t be a next time, but she kept it to herself and just grinned. “I can’t be a tease if I deliver on my promises.”

Anthony chuckled. “True. You tease just enough to keep me wanting more.” He moved on top of her and Penelope could only define the feeling as just right. “You haven’t been with many guys, have you?” he murmured.

“No, but I’m not a virgin,” she murmured. Still, his size was significant and it had been too long since her last boyfriend and-

He cut off her stream of worries with a soft kiss then murmured, “I’ll go slow. If you don’t enjoy this just as much as I do, then I’m doing something wrong.”

Anthony slid his hands along the outside of her thighs to her knees, urging her to bend her knees, which she did, then he positioned himself at her entrance. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see his face as he entered her, but he murmured her name.

When she opened her eyes, he smiled softly. “I want you with me for this, no hiding. Can you do that for me?”

She nodded then gasped softly as he slowly started to fill her, stretching her wide. Anthony’s face was a mix of pleasure and concentration as he eased himself into her but he kept his gaze locked on hers. So many emotions swirled in his brown eyes that she felt like she was drowning. Unable to take it any longer, she pulled his head down for a kiss and both of them closed their eyes.

Once he was fully seated, he laid his head on her shoulder and softly kissed her neck. She still felt so full but her body was adjusting to him and it soon felt unbelievably good. He held her close and she felt like he wouldn’t let her go if the world were on fire.

_God, where did that come from? This is just two drunk people having fun._

_Right?_

Anthony lifted his head to grin at her. “I think you’re ready. How does it feel?”

She grinned back. “Good. I’d say you’re the biggest guy I’ve ever been with but hell, you’re probably the biggest guy any woman’s ever been with.”

He chuckled. “You flatter me, sweetheart, but thank you.”

 _“Sweetheart?” No, that can’t continue._ “You’re welcome.”

He kissed her softly as he started to move, keeping his thrusts slow and deep. She kissed him back and moved her hips to match him thrust for thrusts, feeling the tension build exquisitely inside her. Anthony lowered his head to kiss and lick his way across her clavicle, paying special attention to the hollow of her throat.

Penelope shivered, her hands moving into his hair. “God, Anthony…”

He lifted his head to grin at her. “Just treating you like you deserve. And believe me, I’m not stopping here – I fully intend to have you on every flat surface in this place, and maybe a few not so flat. I hope you don’t have any other plans for this weekend.”

She stared at him. “Anthony-” _He really doesn’t mean for this to be just one night? No, it’s just the wine and the excitement of a new person to shag. He’d say the same things to anyone, right?_ “I, um, I have things to do tomorrow.”

Anthony smirked. “Yes, me.”

Penelope rolled her eyes but she couldn’t help giggling. “I mean errands, I have errands to run.”

“But you can stay the night, can’t you?” he murmured. “If you can’t stay the whole weekend, then I want all of tonight and as much of tomorrow morning as I can get.” He kissed her softly. “Please, Pen?”

His soft plea was almost enough to undo her but she couldn’t give in fully. “All night, half of the morning.”

Anthony grinned happily. “I’ll take it.”

He lowered his head to kiss her deeply as the speed of his thrusts increased. She kissed him back and did her best to keep up until the tension rose then broke and she cried out his name as she shattered to pieces around him. Anthony shuddered in her arms and it was only a few more thrusts before he cried out his release as well.

Penelope held him close and he pressed his forehead to hers as they both tried to catch their breaths. His weight felt so good and she never wanted this moment to end, but part of her knew once they were both sober, it would be just a memory.

 _But until then, Anthony Bridgerton is mine._ She waited for him to lift his head before grinning at him. “So, exactly which surfaces did you have in mind?”

His delighted grin was one she intended to treasure forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Anthony woke the next morning to a splitting headache, a mouth full of cotton, and a warm body curled up next to him, their face hidden by the comforter. _What the hell?_ It wasn’t until he saw the strawberry blonde hair sticking out that the events of the night before came rushing back to him.

_Penelope and I talking at the hotel, in the sitting room, in bed. Us shagging in bed, on the sitting room sofa, and on my desk. If I’m being honest, and wow, do I want to be honest, she’s the best I’ve ever had, even with her relative inexperience. Don’t know what that says about either of us but it makes me want to find out what she’d be like after we’ve been together a few months … years … decades._

She sighed in her sleep and he wanted nothing more than to wake her up and shag her all over again but his head was pounding and he desperately needed the loo. Just sticking one arm outside the comforter, however, was almost enough to change his mind – the heat hadn’t come on yet and the room was freezing. He looked down at the bare hardwood floor and cursed himself for not buying an area rug.

_Next time._ He softly kissed the top of Penelope’s head then slowly got out of bed, making sure not to disturb her, before pulling on the robe she had discarded and his slippers then running to the bathroom. When he was done in there, he went to the kitchen and adjusted the thermostat before tackling breakfast.

By the time he came back to the room with painkillers, coffee, bottled water, fried eggs, and buttered toast on a tray, Penelope was just waking up. She looked around the room in confusion then stared at him, her eyes wide.

“We had sex!” she squeaked, adorably in his opinion.

Anthony chuckled as he set the tray next to her then sat down at the foot of the bed, watching her amusedly. She slowly sat up, making sure to keep her beautiful body covered as she eyed him warily.

He grinned. “We had a lot of sex and I’m glad you remember it – I’d hate to have all of that effort go to waste.”

Penelope’s hair was sexily disheveled but he was glad to see he hadn’t given her beard burn – that had been an issue when he was first growing it out. _Nope, that redness on her face is just her blushing, but that’s an issue all on its own._ “Eat,” he insisted. “I assume you’re as hungover as I am.” He grabbed one of the cups of coffee and took a sip, grinning at her over the rim of the cup.

She shook her head in disbelief then grabbed one of the bottles of water, opened it, put two of the painkillers in her mouth, and took an impressively long swallow of water before starting on one of the plates of eggs. “Um, thank you for breakfast,” she said conversationally without meeting his eyes. “As soon as I’m done, I’ll get out of your hair.”

“You promised me half the morning,” he said, grinning, as he started on his own eggs. “As far as I’m concerned, that means you have to give me until at least nine. It’s only just after six.”

Penelope swallowed hard but still refused to meet his eyes. “Anthony, last night … that wasn’t me. Not the real me, anyway. I’m never that confident … spontaneous … passionate. I never shag on the first date, not that this was a date.”

He reached out to gently take her hand and she finally looked up at him. “Pen, all I want to know is if you regret it.”

“Of course I don’t regret it, it was the best sex I’ve ever had, but that’s what I’m trying to tell you – I’m not normally like that, and there’s no way I can live up to last night sober.”

Anthony smiled gently. “I think you’re wrong. Will you give me a chance to prove it?”

She shook her head sadly and looked back down at her food. “It was great, incredible, but it was just a drunken one-night stand. Please, don’t try to make it into anything more than that.”

“Yes, we had drunk sex,” he said gently, “but it doesn’t have to end there if we don’t want it to. I certainly don’t want it to, but what do you want?”

Penelope swallowed hard and he knew he wasn’t going to like her answer. “What I want is to take my walk of shame now before most of London wakes up.”

It broke his heart but what could he do? “Penelope-”

“I’m sorry,” she said quickly before getting up and grabbing her panties off the floor then putting them on.

Anthony got up, fully aware she was panicking but unable to help her. _Like she’d let me._ “Let me get your clothes,” he said quietly before leaving the room and retrieving her dress, bra, and shoes from the guest bathroom.

By the time he got back to the bedroom, Penelope was anxiously pacing. “At least let me drive you home,” he said as he held out her clothes.

“You’ve done enough,” she said as she took them and she blushed even more. “Um, what I mean is-”

“I understand, Pen,” he said curtly. “Get dressed, I’ll call for a cab.” Anthony left the room, angry at her and himself but unable to see a way out of it.

He finished the call to the cab company just as Penelope walked into the sitting room, fully dressed and wringing her hands nervously. “You won’t tell Eloise, right?” she asked, again not meeting his eyes.

Anthony stared at her. “Why on Earth would I tell my sister I got lucky?”

“She’s my best friend.”

“All the more reason to keep it to myself,” he muttered. “And for the record, I won’t tell the rest of them either. I’m a lot of things, Pen, but I like to think I’m a gentleman first and a gentleman doesn’t kiss and tell.”

Penelope swallowed hard. “I know you wouldn’t. Sorry, I don’t know why I asked.”

He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms again but he knew she’d object. “I want to see you again,” he said gently, “and not just for a shag. I want to see if we can make this work.”

“It won’t,” she said quietly, “so there’s no point trying. I should go, I can wait for the cab in the lobby. Goodbye, Anthony.” She practically ran out of the room then he heard the front door open and close.

Anthony groaned in frustration then glared at the ceiling. “This is divine retribution, isn’t it? Punishment for all the times I rejected women for wanting more than just a quick shag. Well, it bloody hurts, satisfied?!”

His mobile chirped and he knew it was the cab driver texting that he had arrived. Anthony ran to the windows just in time to see Penelope get into the back of a cab. Despite being indoors and several stories up, he wanted to shout her name, to do anything that would keep her from leaving, but the cab drove away and he felt like any chance he might have had of being happy was leaving right along with it.


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as Penelope got back to her tiny flat, she managed to keep from crying until after she had a shower. She then laid down on the bed, still in her robe, and sobbed. Images of her and Anthony having sex _(It was not making love. It wasn’t!),_ the two of them laughing together while they ate, and her refusal to stay any longer played out in her head over and over while she cried. Physically and emotionally exhausted from the night and morning she’d had, she soon fell asleep.

Her ringing mobile woke her up. Groaning, she tried to ignore it but finally grabbed it from her nightstand and checked the caller. _Oh God, it’s Eloise. What do I say?_ She pressed the button. “Um, hi, Eloise.”

“Did I wake you?” Eloise asked, not bothering with a greeting. “It’s almost one, you never sleep this late.”

“I, um, had a rough night.” _That’s one way to put it._

“Insomnia’s a bitch, isn’t it?” Eloise said sympathetically. “But listen, I have the absolute best idea.” She sounded so happy that Penelope had to smile.

“Okay, what’s your idea?” she asked.

“Instead of going to Paris with your family, why don’t you spend the holidays at Aubrey Hall with mine?”

Penelope had to hold back a groan. “El … I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not? Oh God, please tell me you don’t still fancy Colin? I thought you were over him.”

The image of Anthony going down on her played in her head. “I am. Believe me, I am.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

 _I shagged Anthony then just walked away._ “I don’t want to disappoint my mother.”

“Anymore than you already have, you mean?” There was a pause then Eloise said, her wince audible in her voice, “Sorry.”

“No, don’t be sorry, you’re right,” Penelope said quietly. _It’s not like Mum ever approves of anything I do._ “But it’s Christmas, I should be with my family.”

Eloise scoffed. “Please, we’ve been your family more than they have. Who gave you The Talk?”

Penelope had to smile at that memory. “Your mum, same time as you, then we had to ask Agatha to explain all of her metaphors.” Agatha, Lady Danbury to most, somehow knew everyone’s business and while most people were intimidated of her, she was the Cool Aunt to certain young people she liked.

Eloise giggled. “Okay, who taught you how to drive?”

“Your mum,” she said fondly. “She did much better with that.”

“And who actually remembered your birthdays?”

Penelope winced at that. “On the day? You and your family. Three days late? Mine.”

“Exactly. Tell your mum you don’t feel like going to France. You know she really doesn’t want you there anyway.”

That stung. “Eloise!”

“What? It’s the truth. You hate haute couture.”

 _And that’s the main reason why Mum and my sisters are going._ “I like French food.”

“Then I’ll ask our chef to make you a bunch of snails and baguettes. Please, Pen? I need someone there who isn’t a Bridgerton.”

Penelope smiled a bit despite everything. “Simon will be there.”

Eloise scoffed. “I mean someone who isn’t a Bridgerton or married to a Bridgerton. I love my family but with all of us under the same roof for an extended period of time, I’m going to need a friend.”

She smirked. “You mean a buffer.”

“That too.”

Penelope sighed heavily. “I’d love to, El, but I really can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I … I don’t think everyone in your family would want me there.” _Might as well be honest about it._

“Are you kidding? They all love you. As far as we’re concerned, you’re an honorary Bridgerton.”

“Thank you, but that doesn’t necessarily mean all of you want me there for the holidays. Um, could you ask them? All of them?” _Starting with Anthony?_

“Only if you promise to go along with what the majority of them say.”

“No, it has to be unanimous.”

“Fine, if it’s unanimous, do you promise to go along with it?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” She started talking about their classes and Penelope only half-listened, most of her attention on what Anthony might say.

* * *

“Let me get this straight,” Anthony said later that day. He had just stripped the sheets from the bed but couldn’t yet bring himself to put new sheets on. Instead, he was laying on the bare mattress as he spoke on the phone to his younger sister. “You want Penelope to spend the holidays with us and you’re putting it to a vote?” He didn’t know whether to be overjoyed or terrified at the prospect of spending weeks, maybe even a month with her.

Eloise’s grin was audible in her voice. “Yes. She refuses to come unless the vote is a unanimous yes. So? Is it a ‘yes’ or a ‘hell yes?’”

He rolled his eyes. “Have you asked anyone else yet?”

“Mum, Benedict, Francesca, Gregory, and Hyacinth are all for it. I left a message for Daphne and Simon but I assume they’ll say yes, and I won’t bother asking Colin since he won’t be there. So, it’s all down to you. I suggest you not disappoint the rest of the family.”

 _I want her there but why would Pen agree to come if we all said yes? She must think I’ll say no._ “Do you think she’s agreeing to come only to make you happy or do you think she actually wants to come?”

There was silence for a moment then Eloise said defensively, “Does it matter?”

He sighed inwardly. “She’s only doing it to make you happy.”

“Yes, but when she gets to Aubrey Hall and actually enjoys herself, she’ll wonder why she didn’t agree sooner.”

 _You’re killing me, Eloise._ He thought about when Penelope left and decided they needed to clear the air. “I’m going to talk to her first. I don’t want her to feel like you’re railroading her into this.”

“Okay, I’ll hold.”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “No, you’ll wait until I call you back.”

“Fine but make it quick.”

“Right.” He hung up then dialed Penelope’s number. Just as he expected, she didn’t pick up so he left a message. “Pen … it’s Anthony. We need to talk, and not just about Aubrey Hall. Please, call me back.”

He waited fifteen minutes and was about to call Eloise when a call came through. One glance told him it was her. “Penelope?”

“Anthony … please just vote no,” she said quietly. “You don’t have to give Eloise a reason, and definitely don’t give her the real one.”

“Why would I vote no when I want you there?” he asked gently. “I told you, I want to see you again. Why don’t you believe me?”

She sighed quietly. “Because when the extremely hot guy says he’s suddenly interested in the short, fat, dumpy girl, it’s pretty unbelievable.”

He raised an eyebrow. “How about when the average-looking guy is suddenly interested in the gorgeous, curvy beauty he’s known for years but never looked at properly until now?”

“You’re not average-looking.”

Anthony grinned. “And you’re not short, fat, and dumpy.”

“I’m five-foot-one, that’s not short?”

His grin widened. “In my book, that’s petite.” At her giggle, he added, “Please, Pen. At least come so we can have a chance to talk about all of this. Just talk, no shagging.”

There was a long pause before she murmured, “Okay.”

 _Thank you, God._ “Then I’ll tell Eloise yes. And don’t worry about expenses while you’re with us, I’ll take care of everything.”

“I’ll need to get Christmas presents for everyone.”

“I’ll take care of that, just tell me what you want to get.” _I hate shopping, especially this time of year, but I’ll happily do it for her._

“Anthony,” she started to protest.

“I insist, Pen.”

She sighed heavily. “Alright. Thank you.”

He grinned. “No need.”

“Don’t tell Eloise.”

“We’ll have to at some point.” _Or she’ll figure it out on her own._

“Only if we decide to try dating. If not, she’ll never have to know.”

Anthony raised an eyebrow. “And where are you leaning right now?”

“Honestly?”

He smiled a bit. “Don’t start lying to me now, Pen.”

“I’m closer to yes than I was an hour ago,” she said, a smile in her voice.

He grinned. “Good. I’ll call you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay. Bye, Anthony.”

“See you later, Pen.”


	9. Chapter 9

Penelope woke the next morning to the sound of her mobile ringing. One glance at the alarm clock told her it was only just after eight, too early for any Sunday morning and definitely too early for a Sunday morning where she’d spent most of the night before lying awake and thinking about Anthony. She picked up the phone and checked the display then groaned quietly before accepting the call. “I should’ve known it was you,” she muttered.

Anthony chuckled. “Good morning to you too. I said I’d call today.” His voice was so warm and amused that she wished she could just spend the day in bed, listening to him.

 _Though maybe at a later time._ “Yeah, but I assumed you meant at a decent hour,” she grumbled.

“The sun’s up.”

Penelope glanced at the window. “Barely.”

Someone knocked on her front door but before she had time to react, Anthony asked, amused, “Are you going to let me in or not? Breakfast is getting cold.”

 _Oh shit, he’s here?!_ “Anthony, you said you were going to call.” She knew she sounded irritated instead of grateful _(He brought me breakfast!),_ but she was too tired to care at the moment.

“And I did. It just so happens I’d rather talk about this … us in person. Please, Pen.”

Penelope sighed heavily. “Alright.” She hung up then got up and put on her robe and slippers before leaving her bedroom, making sure to close the door behind her, and going to the front door. One glance in the mirror next to the door told her she looked just as bad as she thought. _Ugh, would it kill me to get some new pajamas?_ _Something sexy? But then anything’s sexier than threadbare flannel._ Sighing again, she opened the door.

Anthony stood in the hallway, grinning, with a slightly greasy McDonald’s bag under one arm and a coffee in each hand. He wore a fleece-lined brown leather bomber jacket, blue jeans, and white dress shirt, his eyes were dancing with amusement, and his smile could melt even the hardest heart.

Penelope blushed. _He looks like he just walked off a magazine photoshoot while I look like I just woke up from having slept for a week._ Then she caught a whiff of the food and her stomach rumbled, making her blush even more. “You might as well come in,” she muttered as she stepped aside.

He chuckled before kissing the top of her head then stepping into the tiny foyer. She wasn’t sure how she felt about the kiss but she decided to ignore it in favor of taking the coffees and bag to the kitchen and wondering if she had the time to make a mad dash to her room and get dressed before the food went cold.

Anthony came into the kitchen a moment later, smiling a bit. “I hope you didn’t have any plans for today. El made it sound like you didn’t.” He’d taken his jacket off and part of Penelope wished he hadn’t stopped there.

 _Down, girl. We have a lot to discuss before we can even think about more shagging._ “I don’t, but as you can see, I wasn’t prepared for anybody to just drop in.” _Oh God,_ _there’s dirty dishes in the sink and not enough food in the fridge and a basket of laundry in the dining room and my bed isn’t made and-_

Anthony gently laid his hands on her shoulders, bringing her out of her ramble. “Breathe, Penelope,” he said, smiling a bit, and she realized, to her utter mortification, that she’d said all of those things out loud. “I don’t care about the dishes or the laundry,” he continued, “I brought food, and as far as your bed goes,” his smile turned gentle, “I don’t think either of us are ready for me to see it yet.”

“Um, right.” Penelope carried the coffees into the small dining room and he followed her with the bag. “Which one’s mine?” She set the laundry basket on the floor, thankful that it held only clean laundry and there were no bras or knickers on top of the pile.

He looked at one of the coffees then gave her the other. “I figured you’re light and sweet,” he said, smiling a bit.

Penelope couldn’t help a smirk. “You never know, I could be dark roast, black, with two sugars.” She sat down then took a sip. “Mmm.”

Anthony blinked in surprise then he smiled a bit. “El told you.” He sat down across from her.

She nodded, grinning. “I was with her when she bought Starbucks for a Bridgerton Family Meeting.”

“Which one was that?” he asked curiously as he took the food out of the bag – a bacon roll for him and a sausage and egg McMuffin with hash browns for her.

“The one where Daphne announced she and Simon were getting engaged.” She smiled a bit. “And you bought my favorite McDonald’s breakfast, thank you.” She started nibbling on the hash browns.

Anthony chuckled. “That was another guess. Looks like I know you better than you think.”

Part of her wanted to object, to say that they barely knew each other, but the rest of her knew he was right. “I, um, guess this is your way of saying you want to know all of my favorites?”

“Favorites, pet peeves, guilty pleasures, I want to know everything,” he said, grinning. “And I’ve got all the time in the world to learn.”

“I’ve never been chased,” she blurted before she even realized she was thinking it but at his interested expression, she continued. “I’ve never had a guy pursue me, I was always the one doing the chasing.”

He grinned slowly. “Are you saying you want to be chased, Penelope?”

She only hesitated for a moment. “Yes.”

“And are you saying you want me to be the one doing the chasing?”

“Yes.” She smiled a bit. “To be honest, I think you’ve already started.”

There was a wicked gleam in his eye that thrilled her. “Yes, but now the chase is truly on.”


End file.
